This invention relates to outline fonts, and more particularly to a method for adjusting the weight of a character of an outline font.
Frequently a font designer desires to modify a particular font (i.e., a typeface at a particular size in a particular style) so that the characters of the font exhibit the same general style, but have a different weight. That is, it is desired to make the characters of the font appear lighter or bolder. In the past, modifying the weight of characters required adjusting the bit map representation of each character by hand, a difficult, time-consuming task requiring great skill. At present, some fonts allow limited changes to weight through the use of a complex system of hints.